


Rouge

by jujubeans



Series: Dear Pathetic Simpleton [8]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Epistolary, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubeans/pseuds/jujubeans
Summary: Does NOT stand alone. Must be read from the beginning of the series.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Dear Pathetic Simpleton [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> Does NOT stand alone. Must be read from the beginning of the series.

Sherlock,  


Just popping out for milk.  


If you manage to get out of that rig before I return, then I suggest we ditch the linen and try the jute next time.  


If you’re thinking of ordering some new rope, I’d go with red. I was quite right – L’Absolu Rouge _does_ go well with your complexion…  


Love John  
xx

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. I couldn't figure out how to post all those little letters, and I'm too shit at html to separate them properly, so I made them individual works in a series. Hope it didn't piss anyone off too badly.


End file.
